


Protect the fool

by orion_andbeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_andbeyond/pseuds/orion_andbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun suddenly says he can read minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect the fool

  
  
  
“I can read minds.” Sehun says one day, completely serious, right when Netflix and Chill night is in order.  
  
Jongin is very amused. “Sure, Sehuna.”  
  
“No. Really.” This deadpan thing Sehun does used to work, but after 5 years of being friends, Jongin just side eyes him a lot. “I know what you’re thinking right now.”  
  
Well that’s unfortunate because he was just thinking about his teenage dreams with Beomshil in Pure Love. Do Kyungsoo is so fucking talented, and hot to boot, fuck. Jongin squirms in his seat next to Sehun. What a dreamy man. He squirms again, trying to think about dogs this time.  
  
“Can you stop thinking about Kyungsoo hyung? And I can’t believe you want him to take you out on a date. That’s so lame. What are you, a high school girl?” Sehun snorts. “Even high school girls nowadays think about sex.”  
  
“Drinking milk together isn’t lame,” Jongin hmphs, before shrieking at the revelation. “WAIT, FUCK. HOW DID YOU KNOW.”  
  
“I told you, I can read minds. And besides, it doesn’t take a genius to know you shit yourself every time Kyungsoo is on tv.”  
  
His Kyungsoo obsession is the secret he’ll carry to the grave. Even his sisters don’t know about this. “If you spill this tea to anyone, I swear-“  
  
“I won’t, I won’t.” Sehun scowls, the usual frown marring his face. Jongin pouts. Sehun is never grumpy around Jongin, he’s like a really clingy kitten. Jongin decides that he doesn’t like new-and-improved-but-not-for-the-best Sehun, complete with the lips clamping and sleeve tugging. What’s wrong with him?  
  
“EVERYTHING’S WRONG!” Sehun ends up yelling before stomping out of the room.  
  
Jongin is confused. What’s wrong with appreciating a mother figure like Kyungsoo?

×××

  
“How is it that you always manage to do stupid shit whenever Kyungsoo isn’t looking?” Baekhyun asks, looking like he’s about to drop the can of milk he’s been balancing on two fingers. They walk together to the campus café after class. Jongin can’t stand coffee but hot chocolate sounds really good in this weather. His watery nose is now frozen solid.  
  
Jongin shrugs. “I don’t know?”  
  
“So let me get this straight, Sehun just outed his brain-manipulating skills to you but you’re more concerned of him zayn’ing out last night than that? Dude, you’re so whipped, your priorities are shit.” Baekhyun concludes, pushing the glass door open and scanning for empty seats. “Brain-manipulating skills are awesome! I think Junmyeon would be interested in dissecting him.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Jongin mutters under his breath because he’s just that much of a coward to actually swear in Baekhyun’s face. But the older ignores it and takes his seat near the window, overlooking the large statue of a book that every student has to pass to get to their class. The view is fantastic. Baekhyun loves watching ass clad in tight jeans. Especially Junmyeon’s. “And it’s reading minds, not whatever you just said it was.”  
  
“There he goes, the love of my life,” Baekhyun poetically announces, casually laying his sight on the poor TA jogging his way to the Education Building. Junmyeon is never late so Jongin doesn’t know why he’s always in a rush. “I just want him to sit on my face. Santa, make it happen.”  
  
“Santa doesn’t give a shit about horny dudes like you, Baekhyun,” A voice interjects, quickly pulling Jongin’s attention away from Baekhyun’s shenanigans.  
  
“Hey, hyung!” Jongin smiles, like he always does when Kyungsoo is around. Kyungsoo just gives off this cool, serene vibe that Jongin likes. It makes Jongin feel warm. Unlike Sehun. Sehun makes him feels like he’s on fire. “Glad you can make it!”  
  
“Of course I can make it, my filming for Hyung just ended.” he says, handing Jongin his chocolate milk. Sigh,Kyungsoo already knows his order without him even ordering. This is why he likes Kyungsoo so much. “Thank you! And congrats!”  
  
“What about me?” Baekhyun says, trying his best to look like a lost puppy. “Don’t I get free drinks too?”  
  
“Shut it, tiny.” Kyungsoo replies and redirects all his focus on Jongin. “So, what’s the issue?”  
  
Very much offended, Baekhyun saunters to the counter to order, whispering “I hope Chanyeol steps on his foot when they kiss.” under his breath. Kyungsoo just throws a napkin at him.  
  
“Well,” Jongin starts, looking at his own hands to make his speech sound sadder. He specifically called for this emergency meeting for Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo takes the seat across him, Baekhyun’s former seat, and gestures for him to go on. “You know how Sehun can be unpredictable sometimes?”  
  
“Uh huh.” Kyungsoo sips at his black, bitter coffee. Jongin flinches.  
  
“So last night he suddenly said he can read minds? I was thinking about you because I was watching your movie and like he suddenly left. I don’t even know what’s going on.”  
  
Jongin lets his words sink in. A few seconds pass by before Kyungsoo blows his bangs in a show of frustration, his warm breath fogging up his glasses. Kyungsoo carefully removes his parka because he’s feeling a bit warm, meaning he’s about to nag.  
  
“Okay. You’re telling me you practically screamed SOS last night for this meeting just because you’re in a cat fight with Mr. Noodle, that can be solved with proper closure.” Kyungsoo fixes his glasses. “Tell me one reason why I should be here instead of going out on a date with my boy toy.”  
  
“Because you love me?” Jongin timidly comments, his puppy dog eyes prove to be a big challenge on Kyungsoo’s part. Dammit.  
  
“Fine, fine.” he says, waving his hand around to say he’s here and he will be Jongin’s personal therapist again.  
  
They remain blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes sadly staring at them from outside of the café.

×××

  
Jongin comes back to his room feeling a bit inspired after Kyungsoo’s counselling sessions. The elder always knows how to make him feel better.  
  
As he whistles while undoing the knot from his sneakers, he bumps into Sehun. He looks like he’s about to head out. “Night class?” Jongin asks like the nice guy he is, glancing at the mickey mouse clock on the wall. “It’s only 6:50.”  
  
Instead of a reply, all Jongin gets is a venomous glare. He backs away, before remembering that he needs closure. He grabs hold of Sehun’s bony arm, “Can we talk?”  
  
_Please don’t hate me? For whatever I’ve done to you?_ He thinks. And when he is starting to think about kissing Sehun’s adorably pink, pouty lips right now, he immediately thinks of his three dogs for a distraction.  
  
Sehun’s face goes from absolutely upset to intrigued, finally turning around to look at Jongin with an undecipherable glint in his eyes. “What was that?” he asks. “That image, it was split-second, but I saw it…”  
  
Oh no, Jongin thinks. He lets go and tries to articulate words that would make sense, but Sehun is staring so intensely at him that it’s making him feel nervous. “Um, nothing? Haha. I mean, I would never think of you like that, because we’re friends? Aren’t we? Friends don’t think about kissing their friends??”  
  
Jongin is fighting a losing battle with his mind. This is the most inappropriate moment for his brain to start taking a trip down his memory lane and start generating images of Jongin’s favourite moments with Sehun. He’s frowning, while deliberately trying to shield his own thoughts.  
  
“Really, Jongin?” Sehun says, walking towards Jongin and pushing him to the wall, closing in. “Because I swear I heard you wanting to kiss my lips and nibble at it until it’s kiss-swollen.”  
  
Jongin is getting really mad because Sehun is looking so smug right now. So what if he’s thinking about it? Why does Sehun wants to know anyway? It’s not like he likes Jongin that way, so why does he even care-  
  
“And who said I don’t like you that way?” Sehun leans in and touches his forehead to Jongin’s, forcing him to look into his eyes. Sehun slides his hands from Jongin’s waist upwards to his broad shoulder, keeping him in place. He feels Jongin timidly clutching at his sweatshirt, and he smiles. “You have got to be the most oblivious guy I’ve ever met.”  
  
“Huh?” Jongin blanks out, can’t even focus on anything. His senses are assaulted with the close proximity. It’s like a wet dream come true.  
  
“I thought you liked Kyungsoo hyung, you dummy! I’ve been hinting that I like you for years! And like, just now, you looked so happy with him, and how you always talk about him, it makes me feel really… rage?” Sehun says, eyes shut as he spills everything. “Like I’m always going to be second-best to you. Or maybe even third-best since you’re so freaking obsessed with your dogs.”  
  
Jongin is surprised, to say the least. He never thought Sehun felt anything at all towards him, what the hot models in his classes asking for his number every fucking second. Jongin has to admit that he feels a bit insecure. “Second-best person in my life won’t be the guy I always spend my time with, though. That’s for first-best.” Jongin says, wrapping his hands around Sehun’s waist. “Why do your sweatshirts always ride up whenever we’re on the couch, is the question I want to ask. A guy can only have so much self-control.”  
  
Sehun is grinning, probably seeing puke-worthy montages of his smiles running through Jongin’s mind right now. It’s okay, Jongin loves seeing him happy. “You had to think of Kyungsoo because you’re afraid you’re gonna scare me away with your cheesy fantasies?”  
  
Jongin pouts. “And how can you even think I like Kyungsoo like that anyway, he’s madly in love with his boytoy, he’s getting even cheesier than me.”  
  
“Wait, Kyungsoo hyung has a boyfriend?” Sehun pulls back, genuinely curious.  
  
“I think.” Jongin relays. He never talks much about this Chanyeol person, says it’s confidential.  
  
They share a brief moment of realization, cuddling horizontally. Sehun has always liked it whenever Jongin caresses the fine hairs at the back of his neck, so he makes it his mission to be extra loving today.  
  
“I forgive you.” Sehun says after a while, “On one condition.”  
  
Jongin lights up. “What?”  
  
“Say you like me. I want to hear it from your mouth.”  
  
Smiling, Jongin engulfs his bony and tall lover into his embrace. “I love you.”


End file.
